Comfort
by Melylott S. Banks
Summary: Kurt is sick in bed. Ororo pays him a much needed visit. Fluff abounds.


Wheeee. Get ready for some mindless KurtRoro fluff. Cute, sweet, and tooth rotting. Hee. I wrote this only a whim. You see, I had noticed, probably cause I've been reading wayyyyy to much FrodoHealers (which rocks!), that there are next to no sick!Kurt fics. So I went out to change that, and I  
invite any other authors who want to try their hand at it to join my challenge. Anyway, I'm also very curious to know, has Kurt ever even gotten  
sick in the comics? Hmm. FH has melted my mind. Hahahahaha. Enjoy:  
  
Comfort  
  
"It's about to get very cold in here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
As he emptied another box of tissues Kurt Wagner realized he was living to regret those words.  
  
"Ugh", he thought to himself. Kurt was currently nursing the worst cold he had ever had. He'd been sick for two days now, and, besides the company of his well-read pirate novels he was pretty lonely. Hearing a knock on the door, he shuffled out of bed, swinging his long, blue tail limply behind him. He opened the door.  
  
It was Ororo.  
  
Trying to collect himself, he stood up a little straighter and smoothed out his bed head. Ororo giggled.  
  
"Kurt!", she exclaimed embracing him. He fell into her arms a little and smiled. She smelled like exotic fruit, chalk dust, and shampoo. She also smelled of that special essence that was just...Her.  
  
"Guten tag, liebe. What brings you to the infirmary at this hour?", he smirked, perching on an overstuffed chair. She sat down.  
  
"we've all missed you so much Kurt.", she said seriously. Then she smiled. Kurt was quite a picture. His indigo curls stuck out at all angles from bed- head, his nose was red under his midnight blue skin and he looked very tired and rumpled. Her smile widened as she saw he was clad only in pajama pants and a Circus Gelhaar tee shirt. She tried to hide her amusement behind her hand.  
  
"And I've missed you to, liebchen.". It's been lonely by myself.", he made an exaggerated sad face and Ororo laughed.  
  
"Before I forget, I have something to give you Kurt. It's from the students."  
  
Ororo opened her white/storm gray messenger bag and pulled out a large white greeting card. On the cover it had a picture of Kurt, obviously drawn by the Mansion's resident artist, Pitor Rasputin AKA Colossus. It was a caricature, in which a tiny Kurt was making a loud noise blowing on an exaggerated handkerchief. Inside it said: "Get Well Soon Kurt, We Miss You!". It was signed by all the students and teachers. Kurt noticed Ororo had signed her name quite large. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"this is wunderbar Ororo, thank you so much."  
  
"Oh, don't thank me. Thank your little girlfriend Kurt. She organized the whole thing.", Ororo smirked. Of course knew who she was talking about and he smiled in between a sneeze.  
  
As if on cue, Kitty Pryde peeked around the door. "Speak of the Devil", Ororo said, raising her eyebrows at Kurt, who winked at Ororo and padded over to the door.  
  
"H...Hello Kurt!", Kitty said excitedly. "I've missed you so much! Did Ms. Munroe give you the card?"  
  
"Ja, she did. And she told me"; he said tweaking her on the nose, "that it was your idea."  
  
"Well, I, um, that is, yes.", she smiled shyly. "Did you like it?", she questioned nervously.  
  
"I loved it, my Katzchen. The picture was very flattering indeed."  
  
"Well that was Pitor's fault, no mine.", she blushed. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Very much so now, liebe.", he gave her a hug. "Now, I hear your friends calling you, and I wouldn't want you to get sick, so go on."  
  
"Well, get well soon! Goodbye Kurt!", she called as she phased through his bedroom door to the hallway to join her friends.  
  
After she left, Ororo scooted closer to Kurt and sat on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Hmm, my friend, you seen to have your own one-person fan club.", she grinned mockingly.  
  
"Ah, Katzchen she is just...AH...Ahh...AHCHOO!", Kurt was knocked off balance by a sneeze that nearly blew Ororo over. She steadied herself and smiled slyly at him  
  
"I...I am sorry liebe. I really am not feeling well.", he said sadly, "Maybe you should go. I wouldn't want the school to lose another teacher."  
  
"Oh, they'll hardly miss me. It's their gym teacher they really care about.", she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you later Kurt. Take care of yourself.", she said as she opened the door. Kurt blushed, making his red nose scarcely noticeable.  
  
"Goodbye Ororo. I needed some human contact.", he laughed. "It was very good to see you. Have a good day."  
  
"Oh, it won't be that fun without you Kurt Wagner. I'll bring you some lunch later."  
  
"You don't have to do that but...That would be nice.", he smiled and waved as Ororo walked out the door, mentally thanking her for giving him some much-needed comfort. 


End file.
